


B is for Bartender

by Venusdoom3



Series: Stucky AU Alphabet [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Alphabet, Anal Sex, Bartender Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes is Not a Virgin, Experimentation, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Semi-Virgin Steve Rogers, Sex Before the First Date, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, curious Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Well," Bucky says, his tone low and brimming with promise, "you won't really know if you're into guys unless you try it."Steve swallows hard, his eyes flicking to Bucky's mouth. "As in... try what?""Tell you what." Bucky reaches across the bar and cups Steve's jaw, ghosting the pad of his thumb over Steve's full, red lips. Steve quivers. "I was thinking about shutting down early tonight. If you'll give me ten minutes to close up, I'll take you upstairs to my place and let you try whatever the hell you want."**Or, the AU in which Bucky is a bartender who offers Steve service with much more than a smile.





	B is for Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Super porny NSFW gifset at the end of the story!

"Bourbon, neat. Please."

Bucky Barnes turns toward the deceptively soft voice to find a hulking beast of a man propelling it. He's over six feet tall, his shoulders and head damp from the rain, and his slender body is packed with solid muscle beneath his blessedly tight t-shirt. If the body isn't enough, the guy's face wouldn't look out of place on an ancient Greek statue, and his short, meticulously styled blond hair is the icing on the cake.

He definitely has potential.

Bucky splashes a double shot of his best top-shelf bourbon into a tumbler and slides it across the bar, offering the guy a smile along with it. "This one's on me."

The guy blinks in surprise, wrapping his long fingers around the glass, and Bucky can't help but imagine wrapping his lips around each of those fingers in turn, maintaining eye contact while he maps each fingerprint with his clever tongue. "Thanks, man. You don't have to do that."

"My pleasure." Bucky leans against the bar in front of the guy. It's a weeknight, the place is dead, and the jukebox volume is turned down low; why not entertain himself by flirting a little? "When a gorgeous guy like you comes in with a long face like that, I always buy him a drink. Anything you wanna talk about?"

The guy smiles wanly. "That obvious?"

"I never saw a puppy dog with baby blues till you walked in," Bucky says, quirking a wry smile. "I'm Bucky. What's your name, handsome?"

The lights are low, but Bucky swears the guy is actually  _blushing_. "Steve," he says, offering his hand, and Bucky shakes it across the bar, holding it a little longer than necessary and trailing his fingertips over the inside of the guy's wrist as he lets go. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Steve."  _Time will tell how_ much _of a pleasure. “_ So what brings you here on this fine, rainy Tuesday night when everybody else has decided to stay home?”

Steve sips his bourbon, looks impressed, and sets the glass down on his napkin before replying. “Just broke up with a girl I was seeing.”

"She dumped you?" Bucky asks, sympathetic, and Steve grimaces. 

"No... I broke it off with her."

Bucky smirks. "Usually, guys that come in here celebrate when they're the ones to break it off."

"Yeah," Steve says, hitching a sigh. "Well... I don't feel much like celebrating. She was a nice girl, smart, cute, the total package. I just wasn't feeling it."

Bucky nods, encouraging him to continue without interjecting. He's learned a lot about getting info from people during his years behind the bar.

"It's like a pattern with me." Steve stares into his glass, contemplating the amber liquid as he swirls it absently. "I start dating a great girl, give it a go for a few weeks or so, and then pretty much... lose interest."

"Hmm." Bucky leans further, resting his forearms on the bartop. He's not quite in Steve's space, but his clasped hands are just inches from Steve's where they grip the glass. "What makes you start dating them in the first place?"

"I dunno." Steve shrugs, not meeting Bucky's eyes. "Usually, someone's trying to hook me up with them, or they ask me out, or something. If I don't have a reason to say no, I'll usually give it a shot. It just never seems to work out."

"Ah." Bucky bumps Steve's knuckle with the back of one finger, and Steve looks up, meeting his eyes. Lord, but Steve is  _gorgeous_. Bucky can already picture him sprawled on his back atop Bucky's bed, stripped to the skin, sweat beading on his forehead and his upper lip while Bucky uses his tongue and his teeth and his fingers to tease and torture Steve into submission. Bucky's mouth waters at the thought. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Steve glances around the bar, empty except for a forty-something couple with similar goatees and short, dark hair – Tony and Stephen, some of Bucky's regulars – wrapping up a game of pool in the far corner, before shrugging as he returns his attention to Bucky. "Sure, why not?"

Bucky levels a heated gaze at him. "You ever consider the idea that you might not be into women?"

"I don't—" Steve stammers, a vaguely panicked look flitting across his chiseled face. "You mean—?"

"Hey." Bucky rests a light hand on Steve's wrist, and Steve's fingers twitch at the contact. "I'm not trying to weird you out. I only suggested it because that's exactly how I figured it out for myself. I tried to make straight work for me, but – forgive me for being graphic, but my first taste of dick changed my entire life, man."

Eyes wide as dinner plates, Steve gapes at him for a moment before appearing to realize his mouth is hanging open and snapping it shut. "Um," Steve says, looking away, and Bucky chuckles, patting his hand and pulling the rag off his shoulder to wipe down the bar. The regulars rack their pool cues and head toward the door, hands in each other's back pockets. 

"Night, Bucky!"

"Good night, fellas. Go easy on each other."

Tony raises a devilish eyebrow and licks the side of Stephen's neck. "Never."

Laughing, Bucky returns to where Steve is sitting and smiles when he finds Steve watching him.

"Cat got your tongue, handsome?"

Steve shakes his head. "Just thinking about what you said."

"Oh, yeah?" Bucky's movements are deliberate as he tosses the towel under the bar and lifts both hands to his head to tighten the half ponytail holding the upper part of his long hair back. Steve's eyes fall, predictably, to Bucky's waist, where his t-shirt pulls up, revealing a strip of bare stomach, and Steve licks his lips. Bucky smirks a little and leans on the bar again in front of Steve. "What are you thinking about what I said?"

His face flushing a charming shade of pink, Steve flounders, then laughs at himself, shaking his head. "I've thought about it before," he confesses. "But how would I know if I was, y'know... if what you said's true?"

"Well," Bucky says, his tone low and brimming with promise, "you won't really know if you're into guys unless you try it."

Steve swallows hard, his eyes flicking to Bucky's mouth. "As in... try what?"

"Tell you what." Bucky reaches across the bar and cups Steve's jaw, ghosting the pad of his thumb over Steve's full, red lips. Steve quivers. "I was thinking about shutting down early tonight. If you'll give me ten minutes to close up, I'll take you upstairs to my place and let you try whatever the hell you want."

The expression that crosses Steve's face is indescribable as several emotions war for dominance, but in the end, he nods, pushing his nearly untouched bourbon away. Bucky dumps the glass into the underbar sink and empties the cash register into the safe before rounding the bar to lock the door and put the chairs up; after a moment, Steve joins in. With that task finished, Bucky flips the switches, leaving the room swathed in dimness broken only by the lights behind the bar and in the hallway leading to the bathrooms. 

Without a word, Bucky takes Steve's hand, lacing their fingers together, and guides him to the door at the end of the hall, which leads to a stairwell, which in turn brings the two men to Bucky's large, second floor studio apartment. The only illumination here is from the streetlamp outside the window casting an orange-tinted glow over the kitchenette area, but that provides plenty of light for Bucky to see clearly the apprehension on Steve's face when Bucky turns to face the slightly taller man without releasing his fingers.

"I want you to be sure about this," Bucky says, and Steve gives a solemn nod even as he rests his hands on Bucky's hips and backs him against the kitchen sink.

"I'm sure," Steve rumbles, leaning in, and Bucky is more than happy to oblige, meeting him in the middle to crush their lips together. Bucky slides a hand behind Steve's neck to anchor himself, and Steve moans a little into the kiss, tilting his head for better access as he licks at the crease of Bucky's lips, prompting Bucky to part them and allow Steve's eager tongue access. 

"Fuck," Bucky gasps when Steve pulls back only to kiss and nibble at Bucky's throat. "You sure you've never done this before?"

"I figure kissing is kissing," Steve says with a chuckle that vibrates against Bucky's skin and sends an unmistakable  _WAKE UP!!!_  signal to his cock. 

"Nnn," Bucky replies coherently, shuddering as Steve's tongue laves over his pulse point. When Steve returns to Bucky's mouth, Bucky all but devours him, one hand buried in Steve's hair, the other fisted in the front of his t-shirt. Bucky’s no stranger to getting laid, but he hasn't been  _this_  turned on by somebody new in a long time. Steve's hands are everywhere, sliding up Bucky's back beneath his t-shirt, pulling the elastic band out of his hair, cupping the back of his head, clutching his biceps, his hips, his ass. 

"God," Steve gasps, his head falling back, when Bucky slides a hand between them and grips Steve's dick through his jeans. His hips buck of their own accord, and Bucky gives him a firm squeeze, relishing the twitch he gets in return. Steve is definitely packing heat, and Bucky can't wait to get his eyes on it. And his hands. And definitely his mouth. "Oh, shit."

"You like me touching you, sweetheart?" Bucky purrs, sucking wet kisses up the exposed column of Steve's throat. "How'd you like me to suck your dick?"

"Fuck." Steve pushes the hem of Bucky's shirt upward until Bucky skins it off and drops it on the floor. "I want to suck you, too."

"Mmm, yeah. I want mine to be the first cock in your pretty mouth." Bucky turns them both and walks Steve backward toward the unmade bed. Still enmeshed in kiss after kiss, they manage to circumvent the couch and the coffee table, and by the time they tumble atop the rumpled bedclothes, they're both shirtless, Bucky's pants are open, and Steve's are around his knees. Bucky even manages, somehow, to switch on the bedside lamp on the way down.

"Oh my fuck," Bucky moans in delight, his pulse racing as he wraps his hand around Steve's thick cock. The bulge in his jeans didn't do it justice; his dick is  _huge_ , maybe bigger than Bucky has ever handled, and Bucky can't wait to climb aboard and ride it to glory.

Steve groans loudly as Bucky hunches over his lap and surrounds the head of Steve's uncut dick –  _so hot!_ – with his lips, sliding down until it touches the back of his throat and gags him. He's not deterred, however, letting the heat of his mouth engulf the top part of Steve's dick while his hand works the bottom. Bucky's so engrossed in his task that he barely notices Steve manhandling him out of his pants until he's naked except for one sock, his own cock hard as concrete and curving up to leave a smear of pre-come on the flat of his belly. 

A grunt of surprised pleasure bubbles from Bucky's chest as Steve's hot mouth surrounds his own dick, suckling tentatively at first and then drawing him deeper as his tongue molds to Bucky's shape and girth. The uncomfortable way they're twisted doesn't lend itself to an extended session of mutual oral attention, however, so Bucky takes the lead, swinging one leg over Steve's body and hunkering down with his cock dangling heavily in front of Steve's face while he dips down to drag the head of Steve's cock over his own lips, moaning at Steve’s mouthwatering flavor. 

Wasting exactly zero time, Steve grips Bucky's hips and positions him right where Steve wants him, sucking Bucky's cock into his mouth inch by inch until Bucky's sobbing around Steve's thickness. "Jesus Christ," Bucky gasps as Steve slaps one ass cheek before soothing it with gentle strokes. 

Steve laughs, and the vibration against the underside of Bucky's dick prompts a spurt of pre-come over Steve's tongue and a heated moan from Bucky's lungs. "Mmm," Steve mumbles, pulling off just to lick over and around the head of Bucky's cock. "You taste fucking amazing."

"Oh, Jesus.  _Fuck_ ," Bucky grits out, climbing off Steve's face with both reluctance and anticipation, peeling off his lone sock and flinging it somewhere near the couch. Kneeling by Steve's feet, he yanks at the laces of Steve's boots until he can pry them off Steve's feet; Steve's socks, pants, and underwear follow, and as soon as Bucky clambers upward, Steve wraps his thickly muscled arms around Bucky's waist and drags Bucky on top of him.

"You are  _so fucking sexy_ ," Steve growls, plunging both hands into Bucky's hair and pulling him down for a long, hot kiss, desperate tongues tangling and rapid breaths mingling. "Bucky?"

"Mm-hmm?" Bucky replies, distracted by rubbing his stiff cock against Steve's lower belly. The musculature on the guy is out of this world.

"Can I fuck you?"

"Oh,  _God_ , yes," Bucky moans. "If you don't, I think I'm gonna die."

The exhilarated smile that spreads across Steve's face makes Bucky's heart thump in double-time. "You gotta show me what to do. I've never... y'know. Not like this."

"Never tried anal with a woman, either?"

Steve shakes his head, and there's that charming blush again, visible even through the curtain of Bucky's hair falling around them. "Nope. You'll be my first for that, too."

"Mmm, baby, I am honored," Bucky murmurs, pushing back until the length of Steve's cock settles between the cheeks of Bucky's ass. "I like that you're letting me pop all these cherries for you."

Steve responds with a weak groan, clutching Bucky's thighs as Bucky rolls his hips, squeezing Steve's cock with the taut muscles of his ass. 

"You like that? Wait till you get inside me. It'll change your life, sweetheart, I swear." Bucky sucks on Steve's lower lip before pulling back to rummage in the nightstand drawer, tossing first a bottle of lube and then a strip of condom packets onto the bed. 

Flopping back onto the mattress, Bucky stretches out next to Steve to prepare himself. Steve rolls onto his side facing Bucky, his awe-filled blue eyes sweeping up and down Bucky's body while Bucky slowly fingers himself open with one hand, his free arm hooked around Steve's neck so he can pull Steve in for a kiss to distract himself when the sensations get too intense. "God, that's hot," Steve mutters when Bucky's breath hitches, his eyelashes fluttering as the tips of all three fingers brush over his prostate. Without prompting, Steve directs his attention southward, kissing a path down Bucky's abs, wrapping his lips around Bucky's cock, and sucking hard, earning himself another gush of hot pre-come. 

"Oh,  _fuck_!" Bucky shudders, his toes curling, and thrusts the fingers of his free hand into Steve's hair to tug him up, forcing him to release Bucky's dick. "Any more of that and it'll be game over," he laughs, breathless, withdrawing his fingers from inside himself while Steve crawls back up the length of Bucky's body to kiss him again. 

"I want to watch you come." Steve's low voice soaks into Bucky's skin, making him simultaneously shiver and overheat. "I want to feel you come on my dick while I fuck you."

" _Ungh_  – Jesus fuck,  _yes_!" Bucky guides Steve to move upward and straddle his head, and Steve stares down at him with heavy-lidded lust as Bucky sucks one of Steve's balls into his mouth. When he's given that one a generous tongue bath, he moves to the other, reveling in the sound of Steve's heavy breathing growing faster with every passing second. "Hey Steve?"

"Hmm?" Bracing his hands on Bucky's headboard, Steve blinks down at him, dazed and lost in sensation. Exactly how Bucky wants him.

"Wanna fuck my mouth?"

Steve's eyes widen, and he gives a jerky nod, repositioning himself just enough to feed the head of his cock between Bucky's lips. Bucky hums in approval, and Steve pushes in further, stretching Bucky's mouth open more and more with every thrust. "Yeah," Steve groans, a bead of sweat rolling off the tip of his nose and splashing onto the sheets. "Take that dick, baby. You're so good..."

A rush of heat fills Bucky's chest – maybe pride, maybe lust, maybe something else entirely – and he tightens his lips, gripping Steve's ass with both hands and tugging him forward till he gags on Steve's cock again. Tears of effort leak from the corners of his eyes, but nothing could make Bucky stop at that moment, so satisfying is the heat and the stretch and the flavor of this beautiful, eager man filling his mouth.

"Bucky," Steve chokes out, "please, can I  _please_  fuck you?"

With a little reluctance, Bucky lets Steve's cock slip from his mouth and nods, unable to tear his eyes off Steve's flushed face as Steve draws back to kneel between Bucky's splayed legs and hastily rolls on a condom. “Okay,” Steve says, breathless, “now what?”

“Hand me that bottle.” Bucky holds out his hand, and Steve retrieves the bottle of lube and passes it to him. Bucky douses his palm and gives Steve’s cock a few pumps, spreads the slick around his own opening, and then wipes his hand on the sheets and beckons for Steve. “Come down here,” he rasps, biting his lip as Steve obeys. 

It could be a point-of-view shot from a high-quality porn scene; Steve is gorgeous, damn near flawless in the gauzy, golden lamplight, thick muscle lithe and rippling beneath his fair skin, and his cock is a wet dream come true. The look on his face, though, displays less “porn star” and more “virgin on prom night,” and that warmth wells up in Bucky’s chest again at the sight.

“Hey,” Bucky murmurs, twining his fingers in Steve’s hair. “If you’re having second thoughts, we don’t have to go any further.”

Steve shakes his head, quick as a whip. “I’m not. I want this. Believe me, I  _really_  want this.”

Bucky smiles. “Then why do you look like you’re gonna jump out of your skin?” 

“I don’t want to be the worst you’ve ever had.” It spills out of Steve in a rush, and he ducks his head, his forehead scalding hot where it rests on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky whispers, bizarrely touched by Steve’s confession. “Can I tell you something?”

Steve doesn’t lift his head. “Mm-hmm.”

“We’ve hardly gotten started, and you’re already one of the best I’ve ever had.”

A shiver tears through Steve’s body, and he slides upward, catching Bucky’s mouth in an unexpectedly tender kiss, leaving Bucky panting and quivering all over. “Steve,” he manages, locking his hands behind Steve’s neck, “come here and fuck me.”

"Yeah?" 

"Fuck, yeah."

Steve lowers himself further, looking uncertain, and when Bucky reaches between them to guide him into place, Steve hesitates for only a second before pushing inside. At the stretch of Steve’s dick entering him, Bucky moans, turning his head to bite the pillow.

"Okay?" Steve asks, his brow drawn, and Bucky nods, cracking one eye open with a grin.

"Just go slow at first. You're fucking  _huge_."

Steve gives a modest shrug and bends down to kiss Bucky again while giving short, gentle thrusts with his hips until his entire length is sheathed within Bucky's heat. Gasping into Steve's mouth, Bucky clutches his shoulders and hooks his heels at the small of Steve's back, holding him in place as his body adjusts to the considerable intrusion. "Oh –  _fuck_ ," Bucky coughs out, his eyes rolling wildly. "Oh my  _God._ "

"I don't want to hurt you." Steve presses his forehead against Bucky's. "Tell me when you're—"

"Oh, I'm ready. Ruin me."

Steve laughs, his broad shoulders shaking, and tucks a hand behind Bucky's neck, holding him close, nearly belly to belly, as he draws his hips back and pushes forward again. "God, you're sexy," he grunts in a low, broken voice, his eyes locked with Bucky's, and Bucky can only moan in response, overwhelmed by input from all of his senses. As if reading Bucky's mind, Steve soothes him with another kiss, this one gentle and nearly chaste, a brush of lips and an intermingling of breath as he rocks his hips against Bucky's ass, his cock filling Bucky to his limit and hitting nerves inside him he never knew existed. 

"Oh,  _God_ , yes..."

“Feel good, baby?” Steve growls against Bucky’s lips, and Bucky grits out an incoherent but affirmative response, tightening the grip of his thighs on Steve’s tiny waist. In return, Steve drives into him harder, and Bucky convulses, crying out, blitzed with the pleasure jolting through him.

“Shit!” Bucky whimpers, pushing against Steve’s chest with both hands, and Steve stops, eyes wild. 

“What?”

“I don’t wanna come yet.” Bucky pushes Steve back into his knees and disengages from Steve’s cock with a hiss before turning onto his stomach and wiggling his ass in invitation. “C’mon, stud,” he teases, looking over his shoulder at Steve. “Get down here and fuck me stupid.”

Steve growls, crawling over Bucky again, and grips Bucky’s hips, positioning him just so before lining up and sliding home again, stuffing Bucky to his limit and forcing a heated groan from his lungs. Bucky’s cheek falls to the pillow, and he closes his eyes, soaking in the exquisite pressure of Steve inside him and the heat of Steve’s body blanketing his. 

“Oh, Bucky,” Steve breathes, brushing Bucky’s long, dark hair aside and pressing a soft, wet kiss at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and Bucky shivers with delight. He reaches back and buries his fingers in Steve’s hair, encouraging him to continue, which Steve seems more than happy to do; he kisses and nibbles Bucky’s neck and ear while his hips roll faster and harder against the swells of Bucky’s ass. Steve’s heavy breathing, interspersed with low groans and grunts, melds with Bucky’s louder, more desperate sounds, their bodies moving in sync to the rhythm of Steve’s hips smacking against Bucky’s ass. 

“Ah, fuck,” Bucky growls, shoving back as much as he can to meet Steve’s thrusts. “Harder, harder!”

Steve’s cock pummeling his insides and the friction of his own dick grinding against the mattress beneath them has Bucky trembling on the edge far too soon for his liking, but the sensations overwhelming his body and his mind are too intense for him to consider the possibility of putting on the brakes. He needs to find out _right fucking now_ how high Steve can take him. 

“Steve,” Bucky sighs, flailing for and clutching Steve’s hip behind him, and Steve pauses mid-stroke, panting in Bucky’s ear. 

“Uh-huh?”

“Turn over,” Bucky begins, but before he can complete the thought, Steve rolls onto his back and reaches for Bucky, who comes along more than willingly, straddling Steve's hips and taking him to the hilt with one practiced motion. A loud moan falls from Bucky’s lips when Steve’s cock punches his hyper-stimulated prostate on the downstroke, and he uses that as a focal point as his well developed thighs power his up and down movements. He drives himself onto Steve’s cock, losing awareness of everything but their imminent peak, his own cock untouched but leaking steadily. 

“You close?” Steve’s voice is urgent, his face flushed and desperate and utterly spellbinding. Unable to look away, Bucky nods, biting his lip around a fevered whine, and Steve slides one hand from Bucky’s thigh to grip Bucky’s dick. 

It takes exactly one half of a stroke before Bucky detonates. With a feral snarl, he shudders apart atop Steve, his consciousness fracturing and his movements faltering as he collapses forward to brace his hands on Steve’s chest, his hair falling over his face. He barely notices when Steve reaches up and brushes it back with both hands, watching Bucky’s face in awe. Cry after hoarse cry bursts from Bucky’s lungs as he comes, shooting powerful streams up Steve’s stomach and chest. 

“Shit,” Steve moans, bending his knees and planting his feet on the mattress, which upsets Bucky’s center of gravity; he tumbles forward, boneless, and Steve catches him, wrapping his arms around Bucky and burying his face in Bucky’s sweaty hair. The position gives Steve the leverage to thrust upward even harder, and Bucky loses his breath, his mouth open in a silent scream against Steve’s shoulder as Steve fucks into him with power and purpose, holding Bucky tightly against him. 

“Yeah, Steve, c’mon, baby,” Bucky slurs, regaining his voice just in time to witness Steve come undone, his arms tightening around Bucky, his upward jolts growing erratic. “Fill me up, sweetheart. Give it to me!”

“God, _Bucky_!” Steve cries, his cock pulsing inside Bucky’s tight channel, his grip on Bucky’s torso relentless, and when he subsides with a long, breathy moan, Bucky brings him to earth with soft, gentle kisses against his skin. 

After both men regain their breath and their ability to see straight and to speak, Bucky rolls off of Steve and lies next to him on the bed, one leg draped over both of Steve’s and his head pillowed on Steve’s bicep. “So, what do you think?” Bucky asks, his voice hoarse and sleepy, and Steve chuckles.

“Well, I’m _definitely_ into guys,” he says, making Bucky laugh. 

“I’ll say.” Bucky rises on one elbow, drinking in the sight of Steve lying flushed, rumpled, and utterly relaxed next to him. “For the record, you had _nothing_ to worry about. That was incredible.”

“Mmm. It was,” Steve agrees, tucking a hand behind Bucky’s neck and pulling him in for a lazy kiss. “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Bucky murmurs, smirking against Steve’s lips. “You hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Come on.” Bucky stands and steps into his boxer briefs, tossing Steve his pants so he can find his black briefs rolled up in one leg. When Steve stands and pulls on his underwear, Bucky embraces him, pulls him in for another kiss that feels intimate but weirdly comfortable, and then takes his hand and leads him back to the kitchen area. “How do you feel about pancakes?”

“I live for pancakes.” Steve leans against the counter, watching Bucky move around the kitchenette. 

“My man,” Bucky says appraisingly with his head in the fridge, and when he emerges with milk in one hand and eggs in the other, swiping the fridge door shut with his bare foot, Steve’s grinning at him. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re sexy.”

“Well, _fuck_ right back at you.” Bucky digs a mixing bowl out of the cabinet and sets it down on the counter next to Steve before sidling up to him, chest to chest. “You’re pretty damn sexy yourself. Now how about you grab the flour out of the pantry and get that sexy ass back here and help me mix these fuckers up?”

“Sounds great.” Steve’s dreamy voice and roaming hands don’t lend themselves to the task, but Bucky can’t bring himself to mind. 

After a great deal of flirting and some perfunctory cooking, they sit down with stacks of pancakes oozing butter and syrup, their legs entwined beneath the dinette table. “So,” Steve asks after they’ve each inhaled a few bites, “how does the dating thing work with... y’know, just with two guys?”

“Oh, my God, did I turn you right and properly gay?” Bucky exclaims, delighted, and Steve throws his head back and laughs. It’s a beautiful sight, to be sure, but it’s an even more enthralling sound. 

“Sure, I'll give you the credit for that.”

“It’s kind of the same,” Bucky says, sucking syrup off his fork and relishing the way Steve’s eyes track his mouth. “More casual sex, sometimes, but a lot of guys don’t just want hookups. They want boyfriends, too.” His face warms as he continues, “I mean, I do.”

Steve’s voice is so soft Bucky barely hears him reply, “Yeah?”

Something squeezes Bucky’s heart – hard – and he reaches across the table to lace his fingers with Steve’s. “Yeah.”

They share dopey smiles before returning to their pancakes. “So,” Bucky suggests after a gulp of milk, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin, “let’s play a game. I call it Speed Dating.”

Steve swallows a mouthful of pancake. “Okay. How?”

“Okay. So, I’ll throw out a topic, and you tell me in a few words how you feel about it. I’ll answer the same question, and then you give me one and we’ll go back and forth.”

“All right. Shoot.”

“Umm.” Bucky thinks, then brightens. “Politics.”

“Oh, God,” Steve groans. “You’re gonna start off with the divisive ones?”

“Might as well find out right off the bat if we’re compatible on the important stuff, right?”

With a shrug, Steve nods. “Okay, you got me there. Okay, politics. I lean hard to the left.”

“Oh, thank God.” Bucky mimes wiping sweat off his brow, and Steve laughs again. It’s an addictive sound Bucky could see himself getting used to. “Me, too.”

“My turn.” Steve levels a challenging gaze at him. “Trump.”

“Fuck that orange fascist.”

“Indeed.”

“Hmm... religion?”

“Raised Irish Catholic, but not practicing.”

Bucky nods. “Ha, me too.”

“Death penalty?”

“Ooh, good one.” Bucky scratches his chin. “Against, I think.”

“Good.”

They volley questions back and forth long after the syrup congeals on their empty plates, and by the time they’ve run out of topics on which to quiz each other, the hands on the clock above the sink indicate it’s half past two in the morning. “Ugh. Shit.” Steve rises, carrying both of their plates to the sink, followed by Bucky with the glasses. “I’m supposed to be at work at seven.”

“Nooo,” Bucky laments, his lips pursed in an exaggerated pout, and Steve laughs, tucking Bucky's hair behind one ear.

"What?" Steve teases. "You have something against work?"

Moving closer, Bucky trails his fingertips through the thin patch of blond hair in the center of Steve's chest. "Not as a rule, but I have something against you leaving that early in the morning."

"Should I leave now instead?"

Bucky smirks, swatting Steve's ass before squeezing it lightly with the same hand. "Better not. I was hoping for round two after a long, hot shower."

"Oh, man." Steve bites his lip. "Great sex, awesome pancakes, total compatibility, and more sex? I can definitely get used to this gay thing."

"Nah, that's not a gay thing," Bucky says, walking backward toward the bathroom, his hands clutching Steve's ass and effectively dragging Steve with him. "It's a Bucky thing."

Steve chuckles, plunging both hands into Bucky's hair. "Well then," he murmurs, brushing Bucky's lips with his, "I'm _really_ gonna like this Bucky thing." Bucky has an innuendo all lined up in reply, but he forgets all about it when Steve kisses him. And then kisses him again. And again. 

Steve calls in sick between rounds three and four.

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/venusdoom3/art/B-is-for-Bartender-764366983?ga_submit_new=10%3A1537195697)

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Rebloggable on Tumblr!


End file.
